Melayang
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Tidak ada jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Tidak ada obat untuk kesedihannya. Rasa sepi dalam kesendirian terus menggerogotinya bersama kepedihan hati yang tak kunjung hilang. Karena kematian itu kejam, jadi dia berpikir untuk membalasnya dengan kematian serupa./ #SA16 —Horibe Itona—Human Koro-sensei.


_Assassination Classroom©Matsui Yuusei_

 _Warning! AU, OOC, TYPO, dll._

 _Dedicated for Stay Alive 2016_

 _Enjoy!_

.

Dia terdiam. Menatap tak mengerti pada dua pusaran di depannya. Masih setia berdiri walau yang lain sudah berhamburan untuk pergi meninggalkannya.

Mengapa ini terjadi?

Pertanyaan itu terus muncul di benaknya. Tak ingin hilang walau pemuda bertubuh mungil itu membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Hanya karena Perusahaan keluarga mengalami ke bangkrutan, kedua orang tuanya dengan kompak menggantung lehernya di langit-langit rumah. Tanpa mengajaknya? Apa ini masuk akal? Tidak! Itona tidak mengerti pola pikir itu. Ia terus bertanya-tanya tapi tak pernah mendapat jawaban. Tak ada pula orang yang ingin memberinya jawaban, bahkan walau hanya sekedar jawaban untuk menghibur dirinya yang di rundung duka. Semua orang hanya peduli padanya saat bisnis keluarga sedang ada di atas puncak, tapi sekarang bahkan Itona bisa menghitung dengan jari siapa saja yang datang ke pemakaman.

Manusia sangat kejam. Dan kini ia akan hidup sendiri di tengah-tengah makhluk itu.

.

.

Lampu mati, gelap. Tubuh mungil itu duduk menunduk di sudut tembok kamar. Tak bergerak. Dengan sekelebat cahaya dari luar terlihat sekilas apa yang ada di ruangan itu. Disana hanya ada futon dan bantal, baju kotor yang ada tergeletak dimana saja, serta kaleng minuman dan cup ramen bekas berserak tak tentu arah.

Hancur. Tidak punya kehidupan. Suram. Itulah kehidupan Horibe Itona sekarang. Tidak ada perubahan sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal tiga tahun lalu. Dia tetap sendiri bersama kesedihan yang tak kunjung pergi.

Berusaha untuk bangkit?

Sudah. Itona bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah pada kehidupan. Tentu dia akan berjuang demi mendapatkan kebahagiaan walau ia hanya sendiri. Dia sekolah dan bekerja paruh waktu untuk membiayai hidupnya. Tidak ada warisan yang ditinggalkan, jadi kerja keras wajib dilakukan.

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Setidaknya itu semua yang dilihat orang sekitarnya. Perasaan pribadinya tetap sama. Penuh kehampaan dan rasa sakit. Sangat sakit sampai rasanya sulit untuk menahannya dalam genangan air mata. Menangis lagi. Itulah ujung malamnya sebelum terlelap.

.

.

Hari berikutnya sama saja. Dia kembali termenung di sudut kamar dengan foto keluarga di sampingnya. Terhipnotis untuk menatap, Itona pun mengingat kembali kenangan bersama mereka. Bayangan itu terasa nyata dan juga indah. Saat mereka bercanda gurau di pagi hari dengan sarapan yang sudah di siapkan sang ibu. Saat ia dan ayahnya memancing sementara ibunya berteduh di bawah payung, melambai tangan dan tersenyum ke arah mereka. Saat-saat seperti itu satu per satu terbayang, menciptakan se ulas senyum, namun langsung sirna saat sadar semua itu palsu. Pancaran matanya berubah menjadi kosong.

Terkadang Itona mengejek dirinya sendiri. Mungkin dia terlalu berlebihan menyikapi kematian kedua orang tuanya. Karena terus menangisi kepergian mereka. Tapi itulah perasaannya. Jujur saja dia selalu merasa iri pada semua orang yang bisa melupakan kematian orang terkasihnya dengan mudah. Baginya itu luar biasa, dan kalau bisa dia juga ingin mempelajarinya. Tapi lagi-lagi dia tidak mampu.

Sangat melankolis. Memalukan bukan?

Itona berpikir mungkin perasaan inilah yang dirasakan orang tuanya hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Rasa ingin mati karena keputus-asaan dalam hidup. Perasaan tak sanggup menjalaninya, maka mati mungkin jalan yang lebih bahagia.

Tak ada alasan hidup.

Tak ada pula tujuan hidup.

Dan mungkin tak ada yang peduli jika ia hidup. Mungkin karena itulah kini pemuda itu menggenggam sebuah pecahan beling. Mendekatkannya pada tangan, hendak menggoreskannya disana.

Satu gerakan dan darah itu mulai mengucur. Tidak terlalu deras karena pecahan kaca itu belum masuk ke dalam daging. Tidak ada erangan sakit atau ekspresi ke takutan saat Itona melakukannya. Bagi Itona semuanya berjalan lancar, namun jika orang normal melihatnya mungkin dia akan menjerit karena melihat tindakan orang gila. Yah tidak masalah dianggap seperti itu. Selama tiga tahun dia sudah berusaha untuk hidup normal, menghilangkan kesedihan dan menata kembali hatinya. Namun sia-sia karena ia tak bisa lari dari kesedihan tak berujungnya itu. Menjadi gila mungkin tidak buruk.

Hanya perlu satu tekanan kuat dan semuanya akan berakhir dengan simbahan darah.

Tidak sampai satu detik, sebuah ketukan pintu menganggu kegiatan terakhirnya. Mencoba menghiraukan, Itona kembali akan menekan beling itu namun ketukan pintu terdengar lebih _intens_ dari sebelumnya. Sangat menganggu pendengaran dan mungkin konsentrasinya juga.

Berdiri. Ia memutuskan berjalan ke arah pintu lalu membukanya untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang menganggunya. Biasanya tidak ada yang pernah mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Namun hari ini tiba-tiba ada yang datang. Dari sekian banyak hari kenapa harus sekarang. Sialan.

Pintu terbuka. Sosok lelaki jangkung berambut hitam menyapa dengan senyuman.

"Siapa?" Dengan ketus Itona bertanya.

"Aku kakakmu."

Kerutan dahi menghiasi tampang datar itu. Apa orang di depannya pelawak? Lelucuan sebelum kematian? Buruk. Sangat buruk.

.

.

Darah yang tadi sempat mengucur dari pergelangan tangannya itu kini berhenti berkat balutan perban yang di lakukan lelaki di depannya. Dengan sangat hati-hati namun telaten, orang yang mengaku sebagai kakaknya itu mengobati luka yang di sengaja itu. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama balutan itu selesai. Walau terlihat aneh karena balutannya terbilang tebal, bahkan terasa berat.

"Biar darahnya tidak keluar," ucapnya saat sadar Itona sempat meliriknya dengan ekor mata.

Lelaki itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada semua yang ada di ruangan itu. Lalu ia menatap horor pada Itona.

"Apa?!"

"Jorok," ucapnya sambil menjepit hidung. Itona hanya memutar bola matanya, tak peduli dengan keluhan itu. Namun matanya kini fokus pada lelaki ini.

"Kau siapa? Aku anak tunggal jadi tidak mungkin punya kakak." tanya Itona selidik. Yang ditanya melepaskan jepitannya pada hidung, ikut memfokuskan diri pada pertanyaan Itona.

"Namaku Koro. Kau bisa panggi aku kakak Koro. Itu sangat manis."

"Itu menjijikan." Serius. Rasanya Itona ingin muntah mendengar sebutan itu. Ditambah ekspresi wajah yang memerah, apa-apaan itu? Terlihat seperti om-om mesum di video esek-esek yang sering ditonton Terasaka, murid tampang preman di kelasnya. Lelaki yang menyebut dirinya Koro hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Itona.

"Jika kau terluka seperti tadi jangan dibiarkan terlalu lama. Nanti lukanya semakin menganga." ujarnya pelan.

"Apa kau menasehatiku? Orang asing sepertimu?" Itona mendengus pelan tak terima, sementara lelaki itu tersenyum kembali. Tangannya merogoh isi tas yang tadi di bawanya. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah bandana motif kotak-kotak.

"Belajarlah mengobati diri sendiri. Jika sulit mintalah orang lain untuk mengobatimu. Kau mengerti?" Tanpa izin ia memasangkan bandana itu di kepala Itona.

"Hey—apa-apaan ini?" Yang di pasangkan protes keras namun gagal karena benda itu sudah menyatu dengan rambut. Terlihat cocok dan imut (?).

"Dulu aku mendapatkannya dari ayahmu. Kata-kata yang di ucapkan olehku barusan itu keluar dari mulut ibumu. Mereka orang baik tapi mungkin mengambil jalan yang salah. Tapi sekarang aku disini, tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal yang sama."

Itona terdiam. Matanya menatap dalam. Kalimat panjang yang di ucapkan lelaki di depannya masih senantiasa di cerna. "Aku tidak mengerti. Kau ini bicara apa?" Kikikan yang di tahan terlepas menjadi sebuah tawa. Pemuda di depannya tambah celingukan dengan sikap yang semakin menjadi darinya. Sepertinya dia membuat kesalahan dengan membiarkan orang asing ini masuk apartemennya. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kewarasan otaknya. Tapi sudahlah, sepertinya dia bukan seorang kriminal.

.

 _Apakah situasi ini lebih baik?_

 _Mungkinkah suasana hatinya mencair dan meneteskan sedikit keinginan hidup, atau sebaliknya?_

 _Tidak ada yang tahu sampai kisah ini berakhir._

.

.

End

.

Saya ga tahu nama asli Koro-sensei. Hiasan yang di kepala Itona itu namanya bandana kan? atau ikat kepala? absurd banget aduuuhh, maapin teteh Itona-kun. Dan saya mau cuap-cuap dikit.

Sumpah yah ini ide dadakan banget. Dapat ide jam 19.15 wib. Gatel tangan pengen langsung ngetik. beres jam 21. 38 wib langsung cari cara buat bisa upload. Ya ampuuun, jantung saya masih dug-dug seeer ga nyangka ini fic update, haha. Sebenernya mau dibikin si Itona mati beneran tapi ini event stay alive jadi ga nyambung sama tema *iyalah*. Terus ini masih aman di T 'kan? Saya bingung.

Karena waktunya memang terbatas (Waktu dan koneksi publish) jadi ga sempet lagi koreksi jalan cerita, dan sebagainya, jadi maafkan atas segala kesalahan, #Kalianreadertercintaakuauthorpenuhdosa #buang. Pokoknya keep stay alive aja lah. See you...


End file.
